This invention relates to matte or low glass coatings. In one of its more particular aspects this invention relates to coatings prepared from non-aqueous dispersions of acrylic polymers.
Acrylic polymers such as polymers of lower alkyl acrylates and lower alkyl methacrylates and copolymers thereof are widely used in a variety of coating applications. Aqueous emulsions of acrylic polymers dry to produce a generally glossy coating and are used in emulsion paints. Acrylics are also used in heat-resistant and fumeproof enamels and in fluorescent coatings.